


She-Ra Canon Divergence Ficlets

by Dinoskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Science baby, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Just a collection of ficlets I've amassed that aren't dark enough to go in my She-Ra: Tales of Terror and Despair WorkAnyone who wants to spin these off or build on them are welcome.





	1. SPT becomes a Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta carries a hybrid of Scorpia and Catra to term.  
For Science.

Catra held the quivering form in her arms. The hair was a bit wet after being toweled of, but it was dry enough she had conceded to hold it.

The face of the bundle scrunched up.

“Aw look, she has your grumpy face Catra!” Scorpia cooed.

Entrapta was definitely worn out from giving birth, yet had a look of bliss on her face. Her hair strands were still at work typing away though, but probably not for much longer.

Catra lifted some of the towel away for a better look. Organized pairs of leathery still-soft chitin could be seen across the body.. The tail was a weird mix of hair and still-soft armor. 

When she had agreed to let Entrapta take a DNA sample, she expected it to be used to grow a baby in a tank. But then Entrapta explained (after already knocking herself up), she had decided such a course added too many new variables and just carried the brat herself.

So here it was, the sum of Entrapta’s labors (in both meanings of the word), with the genes of her and Scorpia; in a way the child of all three of them...

And yet, holding her in her arms… she felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does no one else seem to realize with mad science you can have fankid hybrids without even needing to ship characters together?  
With Entrapta this is barely a crackfic. This just flowed out of me.  
I hope this doesn’t come across as making Catra seem demonized here. I have no idea where this would go, what has happened to the setting here, but she’s not gonna hate her kid. She’s just… not bonding immediately like she expected from what was said by Scorpia’s relatives, or Entrapta’s talk about hormone release.


	2. Failed Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Scorpia go to Beast Island to rescue Catra  
(written before S3)  
Not a darkfic!

"Scorpia! Scorpia, come back! You know it's not safe in the jungles alone!" Adora called after arachnoid princess.

Scorpia didn't respond as she walked aimlessly through the clearings . She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't plan on leaving Adora stranded on the island despite how things turned out. She just wanted to be alone.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora shouted from behind her.

And with a leap, She-Ra landed in a standing position right in front of her, eye to eye with the tall Horde soldier.

"Listen, I know you're upset-" Adora began, only to be shoved to the ground by. She looked up to see the scorpion woman scowling , angry tears running down her cheeks.

"Thanks to you we don't know where Catra is!" Scorpia shouted as her voice cracked. "You had us stop every step of the way and help random people, and so we end up just missing her!"

"But we know she's alive, and fine!" Adora protested. "She broke out of prison, returned riding a dragon, and freed everyone! She's a hero, and did that all on her own!"

Scorpia ignored Adora's words and found a log to sit on. Adora meanwhile continued.

"Listen, I came with you to help Catra. I was able to sell it to the Rebellion as her being a great source of information, but I came for her. But we have to face facts…" Adora took a breath before continuing.

"I think Catra doesn't need us."

Scorpia looked at Adora as if she completely missed the point.

"I know she doesn't need me!" The desert princess proclaimed., as she raised her arms in exasperation.

"She's incredible. But she's alone and abandoned and she thinks no one came for her. All she has for company is a dragon and we don't even know if it can talk like your horse can!"

Adora still didn't understand why Scorpia was upset. To be fair though, she didn't understand why she, herself had been upset to find out Catra had left the island on her new flying steed.

"Catra's never been very social. If she didn't want to be alone wouldn't she have stayed on Beast Island? Everyone here is thankful to her. She probably wants to be alone."

"No, Adora! Catra doesn't like being alone. Not that much! She's just scared of being hurt and pushes everyone away because she's worried they'll hurt her! Probably because you left her!"

She-Ra's eyes brightened and Scorpia almost flinched in fear, but Adora composed herself.

"Scorpia, unless she was hanging out with me, Catra always chose to be alone. I invited her to join Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio and me all the time and she always turned me down."

Scorpia's didn't know what to say about that. Between her own observations and Adora’s stories during the trip she almost thought she was close to understanding her friend

...She had even began thinking she understood her wildcat better than Adora ever did.

However, while the puzzle pieces had been coming together, it was like there was a large gap still in the middle of the picture.

Scorpia couldn't help but wonder...what if neither of them understood Catra?

Her attempt to clear her mind ruined, Scorpia turned around abruptly, heading back to the makeshift village. "Come on. We can ask for help restocking the ship's supplies."

At a loss, Adora shed her glowing alter-ego and followed.


	3. She-Ra(mpage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra manages to bring back Adora after White Out.  
It doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my own prompt : Demoted To Bait/ She’s Mine to Kill

"It would appear your new strategy has failed" 

The screens around the room showed She-Ra barrelling through Horde forces in her attempts to get to the princesses. Tanks were overturned. Troops and skiffs used as makeshift projectiles.

Catra gazed at the recording. This had not gone as she expected. Gaining the ability to turn the rage form on and off hadn't been really enough to properly direct She-Rage.

The princesses had adapted. While they failed in their attempts to disarm Adora, they nevertheless managed to keep out of her reach and even use her against the Horde.

Her eyes were drawn to Adora's right hand. While Entrapta had not been able to control the code of the virus, she figured out how to alter and guide the growth of the red veins. With that they were able to have the sword secured to her hand, or even made to unexpectedly release it.

Hordak had wanted to cut off Adora's hand and replace them with a mechanical one (not posessing First One's tech) that they could remotely control, but Entrapta couldn't figure out how to get that work with how Adora grew when she transformed.

Catra had been secretly relieved they didn't have to cut Adora up to get it to work.

Catra's eyes were drawn to She-Ra's right hand, where the interface cybernetics had been installed. 

"You violated Adora for nothing!" a voice deep inside her whispered. She pushed it down.

Catra composed herself, and offered the first solution to spring to mind.

"We can send her alone next time, so there's no friendly fire'

"And risk the Rebellion managing to reclaim her, with no one to pull her out if she is incapacitated?Hordak's question was more critical than honest inquiry.

"We managed to get a few more First Ones crystals, Entrapta could make more EKS units and send them out with her."

"So you propose an escort that the virus could infect?"

Catra had no response for that.  
Stupid. Stupid. She wasn't prepared for this!

Hordak leaned back on his throne.

"Until further notice She-Ra will not be utilized in Rebellion territory. I am removing her from the front lines and assigning her entirely as a terror weapon."

"But-" Catra began.

"Dismissed, Force Captain Catra.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my own prompt : Demoted To Bait/ She’s Mine to Kill
> 
> "Catra manages to bring Rage Virus Adora back.
> 
> But it turns out the only way to aim She-Ra is to have her chase Catra
> 
> It also seem out though the only thing Rage She-Ra is more aggressive to than Catra, is anyone or anything else trying to hurt Catra.
> 
> —
> 
> Also, floopy Adora and Hordak in the same room. That is all."


	4. A Sick Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post or midway redemption  
Angella keeps sneaking out and trying to work. Castaspella assigns Catra and Scorpia to help watch her sister-in-law

"Hey Scorpia, look who I found on the roof!" Catra called from behind Castaspella as the mage guided her sister-in-law into the room.

Scorpia meanwhile was remaking the bed, while a Brightmoon servant next to her held a tray.

"Oh hi, your majesty! Look, your servant brought you some soup to help you get better!"  
At the acknowledgement, the servant removed the lid to show the queen.

"I didn't even know soup could do that!' Scorpia continued. "Wish we had that back in the Horde, might have quickened recovery time."

Scorpia then had a brief moment of panic on her face as she realized what she just said. "Er, I mean it's a good thing the Horde doesn't know, since its givs the Rebellion an advantage."

Catra rolled her eyes at the clumsy save while she leaned against the doorway. Angella's face meanwhile was unreadable with the bags under her eyes. She stared at the soup.

"And can I trust you didn't dip your stinger in it as part of an attempt to 'make me more manageable'? " inquired the queen.

Scorpia looked mortified and blushed harder than Catra had ever seen in her life. "I would never!" The princess protested. "We don't...really know eachother that well. And that's not my thing, NOT that I've tried it-"

Castaspella sighed at her sister in law's accidental innuendo. (She didn't know much about Scorpia's people, but Scorpia's reaction was easy to read.)  
"Of course not Scorpia. That would be most improper. Not to mention the venom would likely have very different effects if ingested rather than injected."

Castaspella glared at Angella.

"Did you really think one of your servants would allow such a thing? All but your most loyal left you years ago after the first Rebellion." 

The pointed commentary led to a returning glare from the Queen. Catra, well experienced in untactful remarks, cringed. There was so much implication to unpack there it was hard to know where to start; touching on so much tragedy including the death of Micah. 

Catra waited for Angella to burst out in rage. But it did not come. Instead she crawled into bed and grudgingly began eating. Feeling no longer needed, Catra gestured Scorpia to follow her back into the hallway.

As Catra walked down the hall with Scorpia she couldn't help but feel she had witnessed a bizarre take on her relationship with Adora back in he horde: except with none of the good parts. 

Angella should have been the clear Adora analogue; she the impossible comparison to live up to that Castaspella resented. However, it was Castapella making the unintentionally hurtful remarks, while Angella was the one who held her tongue. 

Bow talked up how great family was;   
But Catra was definitely not seeing it.


	5. Identity Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie meets Kyle again years later in a clothing store in Salineas.

"So, you're doing unexpectedly well here" Lonnie observed as Kyle took her measurements.

Amazing, Kyle was able to answer without deviating from his task.

"Yeah, it's easier to think here than it was in the Fright Zone." The young man responded.

Lonnie tried to hide her shock and failed, but Kyle wasn't even looking at her face. She never thought he was capable of multitasking.

"How does that work?"

Kyle, bit his lip a bit as he concentrated.

"It's... more open here. Less twists and turns, less transitions. Like, you know how you enter a room and forget what you came in there for, when you know you had it in your head right up until you passed the doorframe? It was like that all the time for me."

"Surprised you didn't end up in Plumeria then. Lots of space there."

Kyle winced a bit. "Plumeria is a bit too open."

"Emotionally, or as in 'open to attack' and feel no place to hide?" Lonnie wanted to snark, but held her tongue.

A large number of ex-Horde types had moved to Plumeria. The communal living of its culture, and the already diverse populace, made it easier for many to adjust to in some ways.

Others, like herself had just felt vulnerable there. She sometimes wondered if being more closely watched by Shadow Weaver had messed her squad up more than most.

"Any other reason?" she asked.

Kyle shrugged. "Salineas is a port city and like boats."

"You do?" That was news to Lonnie.

"Yeah. All my best memories in the Horde were when we were on sea missions. I screwed up less and we would laugh and joke with each other more often than we did whenever we were guarding a fort or something."

For some reason Lonnie had never noticed that.

The rest of the conversation turned business-like, with Kyle showing her different fabric samples and asking about colors.

Finally all was done and Kyle waved goodbye at the entrance.

"Your clothes should easily be ready in time. Good luck on the date!"

Lonnie flinched. She had forgotten that had been the excuse she used.  
"Thanks," she said

****  
What had she been hoping for? For Kyle to still be the incompetent young cadet she knew so she could feel better about herself?

Gosh she was a terrible person.

No. Don't think like that. It wasn't that. Well not entirely anyway The truth was she had been hoping to learn how he'd done it. How he'd managed to adjust.

But there was no secret. He just found a place he felt comfortable and stayed there.

The question was then: was there any place on Etheria for her?


	6. Unexpected Resource

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written after Season 2)  
Under a truth serum test, Kyle reveals he’s has blackmail material on several dozen higher ups.  
Scorpia is adamant they use this to help rescue Catra from Beast Island.

"What the heck have you two been yelling at eachother about?"

Scorpia and Kyle ceased their argument and looked to the doorway in panic. There stood Lonnie, arms folded and an impatient look on her face.

Kyle had been willing to raise his voice outside the Fright Zone with the absence of Imp, but he had forgotten in his frustration that there were still eyes and ears belonging to different people in the outposts.

Scorpia, meanwhile was frozen as a string of logic screamed in her mind: "Kyle says Lonnie didn't like Catra. Lonnie hates traitors. Lonnie finding out about a plan to rescue Catra from Beast Island would be bad."

"Seriously Kyle, didn't expect you to yell at a superior officer." 

Lonnie was maintaining a calm demeanor different from her usual scolding, There was obviously trouble. Kyle was still part of the squad despite all his failings, and defusing Scorpia's wrath was what the situation called for. What ultimately mattered was the group didn't disintegrate any further.

"When its outside my job description and putting me at unnecessary risk, I think its valid!" came Kyle's retort, emboldened by the lack of the usual exasperation in Lonnie's voice.

Lonnie couldn't help but raise her brows. "Outside your job description?"

Scorpia was fortunate her mind had been trying to plot and scheme and brainstorm so much lately in her goal to win Catra's affections.Gears in her mind which had been still weeks ago quickly turned and produced answers.

"Well you see, with Catra...gone, there's a bit of a power ...void? emptiness?"

"Vacuum!" whispered Kyle all too loudly, repeating the term learned from Entrapta.

"Yeah, a power vacuum! Anyway, I thought, maybe I could rise up a bit and fill that emptiness, you know. And Kyle here", she paused and pointed to him with a claw " has been helping me."

Lonnie stared in disbelief.

"Kyle is helping you." It wasn't so much a question as her not believing the words.

"Yeah! Since no one notices him or takes him seriously, people say stuff around him they'd usually keep silent. He's a good source of information."

That part at least wasn't a lie, so it came off more believable than when she said it than the fib she had just told about wanting to rise in the ranks. And Scorpia's sheer confidence and sincerity there made it hard to doubt the rest: with the most unbelievable part being true and reflected in Scorpia's words, Lonnie couldn't help buy the rest of the story no matter how unconvincing and nervous Scorpia had been just seconds ago.

Lonnie, mildly overwhelmed at seeing these new sides to her coworkers just shook her head.

"Never saw you for the ambitious type." She couldn't stop a bit of disappointment from creeping into her voice. Despite her loyalty to the Horde, Lonnie had a contempt for the higher ups and their politicking. Scorpia was suddenly much less attractive.

"Good luck I guess, but I don't want any part of it." Her voice then turned dark with determination: "Just don't get Kyle killed."

And with that Lonnie departed , leaving the two fledgling schemers to themselves.


End file.
